Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kazemaru Ichirouta (風丸 一郎太) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He's a defender of Raimon and Inazuma Japan. He also was a forward and the captain of Dark Emperors in season 2. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"A nimble defender. He has been friends with Endou for a long time."'' Appearance Kazemaru has waist-length teal hair tied into a ponytail, with bangs that cover his left eye. He has brown eyes. When he is wearing casual clothes, he usually wears a long-sleeved white shirt with a yellow sleeveless jacket and brown pants. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he has gotten taller and his hair is down (from the artwork). Personality Kazemaru is shown to have a competitive character, as he wants to play against strong players. Kazemaru is also shown to have some confidence issues under high pressure, and is afraid of not being able to keep up with the rest of his teammates. He's a good side leader, which is most prominently witnessed during season 3 when he takes over as captain while Endou is helping Orpheus. Plot Season 1 Originally a member of the athletics club, Kazemaru was asked by Endou to join Raimon soccer club for their upcoming match against Teikoku as they were short on players. At first, he said he would consider the offer, but after seeing Endou practice by himself intensely, he decided to join the team. Just before the first match in the Football Frontier, he had to decide whether to stay on the Raimon team or to go back to the athletics club. This was brought on by Miyasaka, who kept pushing him to go back to the athletics club. However, after watching him play, Miyasaka allows him to stay with the soccer team. Season 2 Kazemaru fought the teams from Aliea Academy at the start of season 2, but as the story progressed, he began to lose confidence in himself, seeing that he could not keep up with the levels of Aliea Academy, so he could not steal the ball and pass to his teammates.During a night he confessed to Endou his lust for power and that he would even drink the A'qua Of Gods .'After Raimon fought The Genesis, he said that he wasn't strong enough and left. In the game however, Kazemaru left the team after being badly injured during the fight with Genesis, from pushing himself too hard. At the end of episode 63, Kazemaru appeared again, but this time as the antagonist and the captain of Dark Emperors. The team consisted of previous Raimon members forced to leave the team, who had used the Aliea Meteorite to become stronger. Later, Endou's high spirit and willpower for soccer awakened him and the other members from the meteorite's control. The Aliea Meteorite broke into pieces and Kazemaru was freed from its control. Season 3 He was one of the chosen to join the Inazuma Japan at the conclusion of the representative match. In the match with Fire Dragon, he learned a new hissatsu - though it was originally a hissatsu that Tsunami had in mind to use with Kabeyama, but since Tsunami was injured (in the anime) - Kazemaru used it with Kabeyama to score. During the time when Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou helped Orpheus to defeat Team K, he was the temporary captain of the team when they were playing against The Empire, but was injured in the second half of the match, making Hiroto the next temporary captain. In the match with Unicorn, he learned another new hissatsu GO(Plot) He is set to appear in GO. Hissatsu *'SK Butterfly Moves!' (Dark Emperors form) *'DF Bunshin Defense' *'OF Bunshin Feint' (Game) *'OF Dance of the Wind God' *'SH Dark Phoenix' (Dark Emperors form) *'SH Excalibur' (Game, Dark Emperors form) *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'SK Speed Force' (Dark Emperors form) *'SH The Hurricane' *'SH Tornado Falls' *'SH Triple Boost' (Anime, Dark Emperors form) *'DF Quick Draw' (Game) Trivia *Kaze (風) is Japanese for wind, so his name refers to his speed; as in "as fast as the wind". *Kazemaru has two forms in the game: Normal (DF), and Dark Emperors form (FW). The normal Kazemaru is also good as a midfielder (as seen in season 3). *Whenever he is annoyed or realizes that they have something useless, he slaps his face as seen in various episodes. *Kirigakure calls Kazemaru 'Fujimaru' because "風" can both mean Kaze (wind) and Fuji (air). *In the English dub, Kirigakure called him the "hairy, speedy one". *In the game, he left the team after the first match against Genesis due to being severely injured, and he is taken away by an ambulance with a very suspicious man. *In episode 122, he appeared to have a different voice but it returned to normal in the next episode. *He has a character song titled "Mai Agare!". Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Defenders Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Raimon Category:Dark Emperors Category:Inazuma Japan